Club One Seven
Club One-Seven (better known simply as One-Seven, or unhyphenated as One Seven) was touted to be Singapore's largest gay men's fitness club when it opened its doors on Friday, 13 April 2001. It derived its name from the unit number, that is, 17, along Upper Circular Road. The sauna experienced several dramatic incidents during its fourteen years of operation including police raids and arrests, and the death of a patron by hanging. =Pre-opening buzz= Sam Schwartz, the expatriate Jewish-American business partner and managing director of One-Seven, was often spotted as a patron at Singapore's first gay sauna, Spartacus, which was opened in 1999 by entrepreneur and impresario Max Lim. Little did the gay community know that Schwartz would set up his own establishment a couple of years later, perhaps convinced that he could provide a better service and facilities than Lim. In the months running up to its opening, the gay scene was rife with anticipation and speculation about the newest men-only sauna and fitness club. One-Seven was officially opened to the public with a special, by-invitation-only preview party held on the evening of the 12 April 2001. Invited guests (who could register on the its websitehttp://www.oneseven.com.sg/) enjoyed free entrance from 6pm till midnight, and received complimentary passes for their next visit when they filled out a user survey form. =Facilities= With its spanking new facilities, huge floor space and discreet, well trained staff, many expected One-Seven to become the Singapore scene's favourite playground. Its location also added to the convenience, sandwiched between two major bar strips, and within a few minutes' distance from many of the gay scene's favourite hangouts. Its exact address was 17 Upper Circular Road between Boat Quay and Clarke Quay. The Raffles Place MRT station was the closest. Its telephone number was 6223-0017. Some of the facilities included a state-of-the-art gym with machines and free weights, open-air hydro-pool where guests could soak their aching bodies, huge (the size of a bank vault) steam room, many private rooms for small and large group activities, as well as a cafe to meet the guests' more mundane hungers. They provided partygoers with a late night venue on weekends, continuously staying open from Friday afternoon all the way till Monday morning. The majority of clubs and bars in Singapore closed at 3am. Nude nights were introduced from the very beginning, capitalising on their popularity ever since they were pioneered by Rairua, another upmarket gay sauna. They started on Friday from 7pm till Saturday morning. Saturdays from 7pm to midnight were "Short Towel", and after midnight it was "Skin", derived from the label "Simply Skin", which Rairua artistically named its nude nights. Skin nights were later christened "Go Natural" for more originality and personal branding. When the sauna expanded to two floors, they were called, "Double Go Natural". Other gay saunas also bestowed unique names upon their nude nights, like Towel Club's "Full Moon Party". One-Seven was the first to have an al fresco swimming pool which later had to be covered with a canopy, as office workers in the neighbouring building could have a bird's eye view of the frequently naked men lounging around the poolside. Some of these workers were so curious that they walked by the sauna's entrance to get a closer look at the place and wonder what else went on in it. These office workers may have been the ones who complained to the police which led to a raid three months after the sauna opened and the arrest of two patrons for having gay sex (see below). The floor above the sauna, which was formerly occupied by a bank, was acquired and renovated at great expense in 2004 which effectively doubled its cruising space. In the early 2010s, the upper level was relinquished to cut down on costs because patronage was waning and the sauna reverted to a single-floor one again. =Branches in Thailand= After successfully operating in Singapore for several years, Club One-Seven opened two branches in Thailand - the first in Phuket in 2006 and the second in Chiangmai in 2011. =Police raids= : Main article: Police raids at Club One-Seven The sauna experienced three main police raids during its almost one-and-a-half decades of operation. *Two men were arrested here by undercover policemen for homosexual sex in July 2001. Their penalty was commuted from a potential 2-year jail sentence under Section 377A of the Singapore Penal Code to a mere $600 fine under section 20 of the Miscellaneous Offences Act in what was probably a landmark ruling in Singapore's legal history, as far as gay rights were concerned. *Acting on a complaint in June 2006, the Central Narcotics Bureau and the police raided One-Seven looking for drugs. They left after finding nothing but the managing director, Sam Schwartz' personal Cialis. *In April 2008, a group of plainclothes policemen entered One-Seven by the back door, wrestled Schwarz to the ground, arrested him and later him charged with the possession of obscene DVDs. =Patron found hanged, 2012= On 19 November 2012, a 49 year-old man was found hanged in one of the rooms at One-Sevenhttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/signel/conversations/messages/30882. 's report on the incident.]] Police officer Siaw Kah Swee quipped, “Club One Seven is a two-storey sleazy gay pub meant only for registered patrons.” The deceased Singaporean Yeo Hung Song's body was discovered after two cleaners managed to unlatch the locked door. They found Yeo, naked and hanging from a metal chain around his neck. On 25 September 2013, his death was ruled to be caused by hanging. The coroner said it could have been the result of autoerotic asphyxiation. This meant he had been restricting his breathing in order to be sexually aroused. He was also said to be depressed, so suicide could not be ruled out. After Yeo's death, part of the value of his estate was claimed by a friend, restaurant owner Tan Soy Tee, then 64, who had allowed Yeo to live rent-free with him for 20 years and had paid for the bulk of a five-room flat in Hougang that was under Yeo’s namehttps://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/signel/conversations/messages/32219. Upon Yeo's demise in 2012, his brother, Yeo Hang Ming, became the administrator of his estate and Tan sued the brother to reclaim the money he had lent or advanced to the deceased. On Tuesday, 16 December 2013, Judicial Commissioner Lee Kim Shin ruled in an oral judgment partially held behind closed doors that Tan was entitled to about S$228,000, as well as 65% of the profits from the sale of the Housing and Development Board (HDB) flat in Hougang. Although Tan had claimed a sum of about S$310,000 and a share of the profits from the sale of the flat, some of his loans could not be substantiated. According to court documents tendered, Tan and Yeo gave differing accounts of the deceased’s life. In his defence, Yeo said his brother had worked as an electrician and operated a cooked food stall in Paya Lebar. His brother got to know Tan at the pharmacy where the latter worked when he was buying medicine there. In his statement of claim, Tan said he had employed Yeo as a kitchen helper from 1993 and that the latter had begun living with him because he had little money. In 2007, Yeo decided he wanted to buy a flat for himself and sought financial help from Tan. However, Yeo was still unable to raise enough funds. In 2009, Yeo bought the HDB flat in Hougang for about S$345,000, with at least S$231,000 from Tan. Yeo paid for the balance with his Central Provident Fund savings and a housing loan he took from the HDB. Besides the payment for the flat, Tan also claimed he had forked out money for the purchase of a car that was in Yeo’s name. However, Yeo said his brother had never mentioned working as a kitchen helper or living with Tan. He said the deceased had led a simple life and that he would have accumulated enough savings to purchase the Hougang flat and car. Tan, a bespectacled divorcee, told reporters on Tuesday 16 December 2013 he had wanted to will his CPF savings and the flat to Yeo as the former had no family. He also found Yeo “pitiful” when he first got to know the deceased. Yeo was not present at the court hearing on 16 December 2013. With Yeo’s death, Tan said he has willed his money to another employee. When asked about the judgment, Tan said: “It’s not really about money, I just want to prove the money belongs to me.” =Closure= One-Seven closed in early 2015 and its premises were taken over by the management of Keybox, another gay sauna. =See also= *Police raids at Club One-Seven *Singapore gay venues: historical =References= *The Club One-Seven website:http://www.oneseven.com.sg/ (content removed after its closure). *Blowing Wind discussion, "One Seven Sauna @ Circular Road", 22 November 2005:http://www.blowingwind.org/forum/?showtopic=11861. *Blowing Wind discussion, "Is Sauna Legal? + Local Sauna Raided? (Compiled)", 22 May 2006:https://www.blowingwind.io/forum/topic/1101-is-sauna-legal-local-sauna-raided-compiled/. *Sylvia Tan, "New men-only club to open in Singapore", Fridae, 23 March 2001http://www.fridae.asia/gay-news/2001/03/23/1189.new-men-only-club-to-open-in-singapore. *Alex Au, "The arrests at One Seven and Section 20", Yawning Bread, November 2001http://www.yawningbread.org/arch_2001/yax-248.htm. *Alex Au, "Raiding our minds", Yawning Bread, July 2002http://www.yawningbread.org/arch_2002/yax-281.htm. *Alex Au, "Sam Schwartz and the police, part 2", Yawning Bread, 15 October 2009http://www.yawningbread.org/arch_2009/yax-1077.htm. *Alex Au, "Sam Schwartz and the police, part 1", Yawning Bread, 15 October 2009http://www.yawningbread.org/arch_2009/yax-1076.htm. *Khushwant Singh, "Businessman's death at spa: 'Suicide or sex game gone wrong'", The Straits Times, 26 September 2013https://www.straitstimes.com/singapore/businessmans-death-at-spa-suicide-or-sex-game-gone-wrong. *Ng Jun Sen, Khushwant Singh, "", Asia Onehttp://www.asiaone.com/health/businessmans-death-spa-suicide-or-sex-game-gone-wrong-0. *Ng Jun Sen, "", The New Paper, 27 September 2013http://www.asiaone.com/singapore/man-found-hanged-boat-quay-gay-sex-club. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan.